


Mini Oneus

by SayGingi



Series: Magic Seoho [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGingi/pseuds/SayGingi
Summary: Seoho knew he was fucked. His members told him multiple times to not use any magic in the dorm. He didn't listened, and now five children that looked exactly like his members stood in front of him.He accidentally made his members 19 years younger.
Series: Magic Seoho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Mini Oneus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that I finally finished this. I hope that you like it 🌙

Seoho knew he was fucked. The members told him multiple times to not do any magic in the dorm (after what happened with the twins) and he tried to do that. He didn’t thought that anything bad could happen, it was just a small transformation spell after all. He just wanted to transform Geonhaks weights into small plush chickens. Seoho knew he should have stopped when the smoke became thicker, but he didn’t. And now Seoho had the consequences of his carelessness in front of him.

Seoho was ripped out of his thoughts when small fists hit his leg. “Hyung, you promised us to stop doing this stupid magic. Look what you did again!“ A tiny Dongju looked up at him. Seoho looked around and saw the rest of the members being in the same state as Dongju. All of them looked like children between the age of two and seven years old. He happened to make his members 19 year younger, and he had no clue how it happened.

“Huh, but I don’t know how this happened.” Seoho answered while scratching his head. “What happened?”

“You don’t know what happened? How can you not know what happened when it’s your fault?!” Dongju continue to scream. Now another boy came forward who looked like Geonhak in small. “Dongju calm down, I bet hyung know how to rewind it.”

That made all the members look at Seoho who suddenly thought that everything in this room is currently more interesting than the five children in front of him. “You know how to fix this, right Seoho?” Youngjo asked seriously. Even thou he looks much younger now he could still see the look his hyung always has during serious situations.

“Uh, I don’t even know how this happened. I tried a completely other spell, and I don’t know where it went wrong. I’m sorry but I don’t know how to rewind it.” Seoho answered while looking at the ground. He felt bad. Really bad. His members told him over and over again to not practice any spells in the dorm and he did it anyways and created chaos again.

“Seoho, I don’t want to lie, we’re all angry that you didn’t learned anything from the last time.” Youngjo sighed and continued. “But we also know that it was a mistake, you didn’t do it out of any bad will. Just find a way to turn us back, ok? We know you can do it.”

Seoho nodded. “Of course hyung. I will look through all the books I have immediately. There must be a back spell somewhere.”

Youngjo nodded. “Ok, we will stay in the living room so you can read without getting disturbed.” Seoho agreed and made his way to the bedroom. He had all his magic books in a small spot inside the closet. They weren't many, just around four. But they were all kinda thick so he would need a lot of time or luck to find the spell he needed to turn his members back.

~~🌙~~

Meanwhile in the living room the other members thought about what to do while they looked like this. “Maybe we should just watch a movie. It’s not like we could go anywhere while looking like this.” Hwanwoong suggested. The others agreed, and let Dongju decide what movie to watch, which resulted in them watching a Disney movie. But before starting the movie they wanted to take out some snacks they could eat. The problem was that they couldn’t reach the top cabinets where they stored all of the snacks.

After they just stared at it for a few minutes Youngjo came forward. “The less we annoy Seoho the faster we will get turned back. I will just climb up there and get them down. Geonhak give me a hand and help me up.” Geonhak came to the front and helped the older climbing onto the kitchen counter.

“Ah hyung be careful.” Keonhee said when Youngjo swayed while trying to stand up. The older managed to hold himself up on the cabinets and open the door that held the snacks inside. But the moment Youngjo thought that he got it he stepped on something wet on the counter. He slipped and fell towards a startled Geonhak who tried to catch him, which failed when his small arm came in contact with the taller boy. With a scream of Keonhee both boys hit the ground.

Startled by the scream of Keonhee Seoho looked towards the door. He heard the crash before and run into the living room where he found the members trying help Youngjo and Geonhak up.

“What happened here? Are you two hurt?” Seoho asked while helping the two onto the couch. He looked at the other members and repeated his question. “What happened?”

After a minute of silence Keonhee answered the taller boy. “We wanted to watch a movie, but how can you watch a movie without snacks? So we wanted to get them from the cabinets, but we were too small to get them. Youngjo hyung climbed on the counter to get them, but he somehow slipped and fell onto Geonhak hyung.” They all looked sorry. When they would have just asked Seoho for help then the other two wouldn’t have gotten hurt.

Seoho looked to the two members who got hurt. Just from the look of it it seemed like Youngjos ankle started to swell, and Geonhak held his right wrist to his chest. Seoho sighed “ Dongju, can you bring me the first-aid-kid from the bathroom? We need to get this swelling under control. I think I should call someone to help us out. I can’t read through all these book and at the same time look that you guys don’t get hurt.”

“But hyung, who do you even want to call? Everybody will question what the hell happened that were suddenly this small.” Hwanwoong argued which made Seoho think about it for a second. “I will just call Dongmyeong. They have a free day today, and he knows about me because of what happened last time. It should be ok to make him come over to help.”

That made Dongju stop in his track. He looked at the older and frowned. “You can’t do that hyung. Do you hate me so much? Dongmyeong is crazy, he will try to hug me and annoy me. You can’t let him lose on me!” The other members started laughing while Dongjus pout became bigger.

Seoho took his phone out and dialed the youngers number. When the call went through he heard the singer yawn while whispering a greeting. “Hey Dongmyeong, sorry did I wake you up?”

“Mhm, it’s ok hyung, I just fell asleep on the couch.” Seoho heard a rustling sound on the other side before the younger continued. “Why do you call? Is something wrong?”

Seoho heard the worried tone in the others voice so he hastily answered him. “Don’t worry Dongmyeong, everything is alright. Well at least somehow? You remember what happened a month ago right?” The younger agreed so he continued. “Well, I might have done something again and I would need your help.”

“Hyung what happened? Why can’t you ask your members?” Dongmyeong asked with a mix of confusion and worry in his voice.

“Well you know, they’re somehow involved in the problem. Please could you just come over? I don’t know who else to ask.” Seoho tried to put as much urgency into his voice as possible to bring his point across. He really needed help. Dongmyeong agreed to come over so they hung up. While they waited for the younger to arrive Seoho put in the movie and gave the others the snacks they tried to get beforehand. Soon afterwards the doorbell rang and Seoho went to open it.

“Thank you for coming Dongmyeong. I know you have your free day, but I didn’t knew who else to call.” Seoho apologized, but Dongmyeong just waved his hands in front of him. “Don’t worry it’s ok hyung.” Dongmyeong said while walking inside the dorm. “So why did you call m…”

Dongmyeong stopped talking mid-sentence and stared at the couch where five children sat. “What the…” Dongmyeong stopped talking again when his eyes fell upon a child that looked weirdly familiar. “Wait, Dongju? Hyung what have you done?!” Dongmyeong looked at the older in shock. But right when Seoho wanted to answer the singer turned around and cradled his younger brother in his arms.

“Wuaaah so adorable, you’re so cute Dongju!” Dongmyeong squeaked while Dongju tried to get out of his brothers arms with all his strength.

“Let go of me, let go of me! Dongmyeong aaaah.” Dongjus screams got ignored but he eventually got put down and immediately hid behind Geonhak.

Dongmyeong turned back towards Seoho who started to talk. “Well this is the reason why I called you. I need to go through my books to find a way to turn them back, but I can’t leave them alone. I just did and they tried to get snacks out of the cabinets what resolved in Geonhak and Youngjo hyung getting hurt.” Dongmyeong turned toward the oldest two children. “Could you maybe take care of them until I found one in my book?” Seoho continued.

Dongmyeong turned back towards the small Oneus members and nodded. “Don’t worry hyung, I will handle everything so you can concentrate on getting them back to normal.”

Seoho thanked Dongmyeong a few more times before going back into the bedroom. Even though he planned to completely turn his attention toward the books he couldn’t stop listening to what happened on the other side of the door. At first he heard mostly silence and the movie. Then the silence was disturbed by Dongjus angry shouts which was probably caused by the older twin trying to hug his brother. After the screams stopped it was silent again, and it mostly stayed silent so Seoho turned his full attention back to the books. After the 2nd book Seoho looked at the clock, the digits showing that it was five hours later and now 11pm. Seoho sighed, he finished the second book but still didn’t found a way to turn his members back. When he would just have stopped doing this stupid magic and actually listened to what his members told him. Now he disappointed them all, and when he wouldn’t find a way to turn them back then he ruined not only Oneus but especially the other members whole life. How even should he explain to ToMoons that he’s the fault why they never could see their biases again. They would all hate him.

Right before Seoho could spiral more into the dark thoughts he got ripped out of them by a knock on the bedroom door. The door opened and Dongmyeong came into his view. When the younger saw that Seoho looked at him he opened the door and came inside.

“I made you some tea hyung.” Dongmyeong walked inside and sat down besides the older, putting the cup in Seohos hands.

The Oneus member thanked him and took a sip. “How are the others? I’m sorry that I made you give up your free day.”

“The others fell asleep a little bit ago. The smaller bodies probably made them go exhausted more easily. And I told you not to worry hyung. I still have another free day tomorrow.” Dongmyeong started when he got interrupted by the sound of the cup hitting the ground. The sudden movement made some of the tea spill over the edge onto the olders hand. But Seoho didn’t care about the sudden burning.

“But what if I still can’t find a way to turn them back tomorrow? I read two whole books until now and found not even a single bit of information. What if I can never turn them back? This would be the end of Oneus, and how even should I explain this to their parents? How should I explain to ToMoons that I caused this because of my own incompe…”

“They had fun.” Seoho looked up in shock and saw Dongmyeong smiling at him. “They’re not angry hyung, they actually had quiet of a fun time being that small. Dongju made Geonhak hyung carry him everywhere, Youngjo hyung took a hundred of pictures of himself, and Hwanwoong tried to scare Keonhee with everything he found. Obviously all the things are ten times scarier when you’re that small. They also tried so many things they’re too tall for in their normal bodies. We watched movies, cooked, played games, and did a few more things. I know it’s hard to say don’t worry, but really you don’t need to be a afraid of anything, they’re not angry at you. You did a mistake and try to fix it now so why should they still be angry? Maybe it’s like the last time and they just turn back over night. Why don’t you just try to sleep and when they’re still the same tomorrow then you can continue to search for a solution.”

Seoho looked at the younger and shake his head. “I don’t know Dongmyeong, I would rather search the rest of the books, I can’t risk losing time.”

That made Dongmyeong sigh. “Ok.” He started. “Then I will stay by your side.” With that Dongmyeong stood up from the ground and sat down onto the bed. “I will stay with you and take care of the tea.”

Seoho smiled at the younger. He was really thankful. Not only for the fact that he stopped everything just to come over and help, but also for the fact that he was there for him emotionally. The things Dongmyeong told him made him be on ease and calm down. He could handle this and find a way to turn the others back. With that he opened the next book.

~~🌙~~

“Seoho, Seoho wake up.” Seoho felt someone shaking him. He tried to ignore it but when he realized whose voice he was hearing he looked up hastily.

“Youngjo hyung!” He couldn’t believe it, in front of him stood his hyung in his original age. “You’re old again!”

“Wow thank you Seoho, that totally didn’t hurt to hear. Be quiet, Dongmyeong is still sleeping and we want to let him sleep a little bit longer.” Youngjo whispered and pointed to a sleeping Dongmyeong on the bed. He helped Seoho up and both walked into the living room where the other members stood.

Upon seeing his members Seoho couldn’t contain his tears. He didn’t ruined their live and they don’t look angry anymore. When the other saw the tears in the singers eyes they hurried to him.

“Wuah, don’t cry hyung, everything is alright.” He heard Hwanwoong saying, while Geonhak petted his hair.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listened to you. I’m sorry that I caused such a chaos again.” Seoho said in between sobs. “Please don’t be angry anymore.” The other members hugged him stronger and whispered words of reassurance. They weren’t angry with him, not anymore.

After they calmed Seoho down they all sat down on the couch. They stated to tell Seoho storys about what happened yesterday. All the fun things they tried, and that it actually wasn’t as bad as they thought it would be.

“But hyung” Hwanwoong started. “That doesn’t mean that you can just do whatever you want. Please finally stop casting any spells in the dorm!” Seoho agreed on it. He would never try anything when the others were around, at least nothing he didn’t already perfected beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you liked it. I'm happy about every comment 🌙


End file.
